<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>radical honesty, active listening, and open communication by iamnotacreative</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754430">radical honesty, active listening, and open communication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotacreative/pseuds/iamnotacreative'>iamnotacreative</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Order (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I love them so much, M/M, Multi, gabrielle is so fun to write, i love them, kind of canon compliant but also not, listen, so much, the knights are all together, the og 3 at least, this is a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotacreative/pseuds/iamnotacreative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith and Alyssa aren't friends again yet, but hell if Alyssa's going to let Randall Carpio just cheat on Lilith in clear daylight. And no, Gabrielle, this is not some way of her avoiding her problems with Jack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alyssa Drake/Jack Morton, Lilith Bathory/Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>radical honesty, active listening, and open communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is taken directly out of an episode of Single Parents (which I'm still salty about being cancelled) so sorry about some it it being ooc. It would probably take place beginning of s2? It's like when they get their memories back but shit hasn't gone down yet. Gabrielle is so fun to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And then Randall was just like should we do the damn thing? And I was all like ‘Uh Yeah’ and then BAM. Exclusive relationship.” Lilith is talking with her hands, a habit Alyssa hasn’t seen done unless she’s excited about something. Honestly she’s still kind of confused why she’s there, sitting across from Lilith in the english building lounge, but she’s glad to have an invitation to be back in her life. No matter how weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy for you, Lil,” Alyssa grins shyly. Lilith makes a face at the nickname. “And... thank you for walking me through all the uh... physical acts preceding that conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Lilith smirks because she only told her to make her more uncomfortable. She isn’t forgiven, she had to make that clear. This is a stepping stone. Possibly. “But um, I think I actually really like him? He gave me one of his hats. And I actually wore it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Alyssa’s eyebrows shoot up. “Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>hats</span>
  </em>
  <span> a big deal.” She gives a little smirk at herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that,” Lilith deadpans. Alyssa flinches back a little. Damn she really thought that would land better. “I was being vulnerable and open with you right now. I’m giving you one chance because we used to be best friends. Also I’ve been told I need more girl friends.” Lilith looks her up and down. “I doubt it. Anyway. Fuck if i’m talking to Jack about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa shifts uncomfortably at his name. They sit uncomfortably in silence for a moment when Randall walks in. Lilith perks up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh there he is. He's coming to pick me up. Total boyfriend move,” Lilith has a cute little grin she tries to suppress that throws Alyssa for a loop. She’s never seen anything like that on her face. Especially not recently. Randall spots her and beams, making his way over. Lilith stands to greet him, when he grabs her in a bear hug, lifts her off the ground and spins her once. Lilith smacks him lightly when he stops but doesn’t put her down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa had never expected Lilith to be one for PDA (especially post mind-wipe of the Order), until she, still being held in the air, takes Randall’s face in her hands and leans down to kiss him fully. Wide eyed, Alyssa can’t look away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they pull away Randall puts her down, still grinning. He turns to Alyssa and his face drops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alyssa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Randall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them looks between each other, silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna leave now,” Randall says after an excruciatingly awkward moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith smirks, revelling in the discomfort. “Bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa watches them leave. As soon as they’re out the door she releases a deep sigh, collapsing against her seat. She’s never going to have a good relationship with any of the Knights, is she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alyssa feels her phone vibrating in her pocket while she’s in line at the coffee shop across the street from campus. Again. She pulls it out hoping against all odds that it’s Vera on the other end. Or Christina. Or someone from her English class. Or literally anyone other than who it is. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jack</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowns at the screen for a moment, just letting it ring. Then she hits ‘decline’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh lover’s quarrel,” she hears over her shoulder. She turns to see Gabrielle hovering nearby with the smug smirk that never seems to leave her face and resists the urge to roll her eyes. Not well. It turns out to be a long blink where she rolls her eyes beneath her eyelids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your business, Acolyte.” She turns back forward to continue waiting for her drink in peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm but it is because technically, I’m in a ‘relationship’ with him, and we’ve been together longer than you ever were. And we’re not even into each other.” Alyssa turns to look at her smug face and glares. “Plus,” Gabby shrugs. “The Knights are my business. They’re all of our business, actually. The world doesn’t revolve around you, just so you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa has never met someone as hostile and defensive as Gabrielle Dupree is constantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, you’re not actually dating him so, whatever,” Alyssa does her best to dismiss her but she’s never been very good at comebacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re dating to the rest of the world, we never technically broke up.” Gabrielle stops short. “Shit. Why haven’t we broken up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa rolls her eyes out loud this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The barista finally calls her drink order at the end of the bar, and she has an excuse to walk away from Gabrielle. Tragically, her order is followed directly by Gabrielle’s, who follows her up to the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Gabrielle continues. “I don’t actually care, I’m just waiting for the shitshow that is your weird, gross relationship to hit the fan. It’s going to be so fun to watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa shoots a glare at her at her as she makes her way to the door. Gabrielle is keeping stride with her and Alyssa might have to come to terms that she’s going to have to deal with her ridicule for the next extended amount of time. Extended meaning any amount of time because she didn’t want to speak to her in the first place. She swings the door open and takes a deep breath of fresh air to calm her a little. It works until Gabrielle opens her mouth again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, you should do it while we’re still together so then I have an excuse to break up with him. Then he’ll be double devastated and my reputation will skyrocket, as usual. Not that I can be any more popular-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on-” Alyssa snaps her attention to her left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude,” Gabrielle scoffs. “Don’t interrupt me-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet, Acolyte,” Alyssa cuts her off again. “Is that…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle rolls her eyes but follows her line of sight into a bar that a good amount of the Belgrave student population frequents. Inside isn’t busy, given that it’s 1:30 on a weekday, but at a table in the center they spot a familiar curly head at a table for two, sitting across from someone whose face they can’t see. He’s leaning his head on his hand and gazing across the table with a lovestruck look on his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle scrunches her brows. “What, Randall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she says it, Randall grins and leans forward, grabbing the man across from him’s face and kissing him squarely and deeply on the mouth. Both Alyssa and Gabrielle’s mouths drop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Gabrielle says, feeling like she’s yelling but actually speaking at a normal level. “That’s...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilith’s boyfriend with a person that is not Lilith,” Alyssa finishes. Gabrielle pulls a confused face. The two of them jump and run around the corner when they see the two boys get up and begin to leave the bar. Peeking around the corner they watch them walk off. “This is so messed up. Just today she was telling me they’re exclusive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle scoffs. “Randall? In an exclusive relationship?” She shakes her head. “I can’t see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, I’m not going to let him burn Lilith like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t see his face but the back of that guy’s head looks so familiar…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to follow them,” Alyssa continues, seemingly not hearing what Gabrielle was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle perks up. “Oh my god. I’m in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa gives her a look. “What? No, that wasn’t an invitation-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. You’re going on a stakeout of the Knights to avoid having to deal with your personal issues with Jack. Like hell if I’m gonna miss that.” She’s already started walking in the direction they saw Randall go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa stands at a loss on the corner before she can think of something to say. By the time she thinks of something she has to jog a few steps to catch up with her. “I- I just got Lilith back. She was my best friend and I’m not going to lose her again. And this has nothing to do with Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Lyss,” Gabrielle says in a nauseatingly sweet voice. “Whatever you say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa glares at her but can’t think of a comeback. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two girls stand outside the Knights’ house, hidden behind trees and bushes. Gabrielle peers through her hands forming a rectangle, into a magnification spell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, this is boring. They just poured another drink. That’s like, their sixth one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s 3pm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Gabrielle responds with so much snark Alyssa is instantly defensive. “I don’t blame them. Besides, who cares? It’s college.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa rolls her eyes, her grades clearly more important to her than Gabrielle’s are to her. She casts her own magnification spell that sparks a little on initial activation, and watches as the other man passes a drink to Randall, both with their backs to the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is standing outside the Knight’s house supposed to distract you from your Jack issues anyway? He, like, basically lives here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told you, this has nothing to do with Jack. This is about Lilith.” She throws a brief glare at Gabrielle. “And I didn’t ask you to be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle scoffs. “You should be grateful that I’m here, pretending like I’m any more than an acquaintance of you. You’d think the less fortunate would be honored to have a fake friend like me. Or...” Gabrielle looks her up and down. “...any friend, for that matter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa fumes, but refuses to turn toward her. Luckily, it’s then that the two men in the house share a kiss in front of the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha,” she snaps, and storms out from behind the bush toward the front door. Gabrielle rolls her eyes but follows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow you’re really on this, huh?” Gabrielle calls from a few steps behind her. “You’re so ridiculous, you know who else lives here, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa turns on her when she gets up the stairs to the door. “Yeah I do. So? What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she can answer, the front door opens and she hears Randall’s voice behind her. “Alyssa? Gabrielle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa spins around ready to bust some skulls. “Who the hell do you think you are- Hamish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish stands beside Randall, leaning against the door frame. Taking in his haircut, things finally click into place. Hamish nods at her. “Alyssa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mention of her name sparks her back into action. “Hamish?!” All of her attention is focused on Randall. “You’re cheating on Lilith with Hamish?! Really?!?!”</span>
  <span>“What?” Randall sputters. “What are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb with me,” Alyssa cut him off. “We saw you two making out in the window and in the bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alyssa, this is not what you think-” Hamish tries before he’s being cut off too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you! Lilith was my best friend and you think that just because you’re in college means that you can do whatever you want without any regard to the other person’s feelings!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alyssa-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just force confront people with declarations of love when they have a full class-load and turn into a tree with no telepathic abilities and cannibalizing a tree and forcing magic out of their life without a second thought to how much shit is on the other person’s plate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh…” Randall’s eyes go wide. “What’s that now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the hell are you talking about?” Gabrielle asks behind her. Alyssa remembers none of them were there for that whole situation and that she’s gone off course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind about that. You-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alyssa?” Lilith approaches the door between Randall and Hamish. “I thought I heard your scoldy, I’m - one - level - higher - than - you, Harry Potter voice.” She leans around to see Gabrielle behind her, who is smirking. “What are you guys doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa stares at her, mouth agape. “What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I live here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Uh, right.” She shifts uncomfortably looking between the three of them. “So you know about…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lilith shakes her head at her, then makes a look of understanding. “Oh. Yeah, so I’m dating Randall,” Alyssa and Gabrielle both nod slowly. Randall sends them a wink. “And Hamish is our boyfriend.” Hamish smirks and waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa and Gabrielle stare for a moment. “Ohhhhhh…” they say together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh….” Alyssa finds herself lost for anything to do next. She turns and remembers Gabrielle. “We’re just barging in because….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle raises her eyebrows and waits for a moment that Alyssa doesn’t speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” she groans and rolls her eyes, then pushes up past the three blocking the door. “Where’s Jack? I need to break up with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Randall calls after her deadpan, his shoulder hit by her force. “He’s going to be devastated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish gives him a sideways grin. “He’s not here,” he adds, not turning to pay her any more attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come in?” Lilith asks to the dismay of Randall, who’s mouth drops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Alyssa says before he can fully object, and Lilith and Hamish move aside so she can enter around Randall, who refuses to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” she starts again when she’s sitting in the armchair across from Randall and Lilith. Hamish is at the bar preparing a drink for Alyssa that she didn’t ask for. “The three of you are dating each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Randall says, surprisingly chipper given he’s in her presence. “We’re a throuple.” He grins at Lilith. “I’ve never been happier. I- I call my mom now. I don’t know how that relates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish moves from the bar and hands Alyssa a glass of mystery cocktail, and Lilith one of her own, and leans himself against the armrest next to her. Alyssa looks at the glass and just holds it in her hand while Lilith smiles at him and takes a large gulp of whatever it is in her glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Gabrielle enters the room and crosses her arms. “Where is that idiot? I need to break up with him in a public place and this isn’t doing it for me.” She moves to their bar and pours herself a drink. Lilith looks insulted that she would have the audacity to touch their bar but Hamish puts his hand on hers to stop her. They share a silent conversation for a moment, then grin at each other, and Lilith leans back into Randall’s side. Gabrielle watches them. “Well you three are cheesing pretty hard. Since when do you even date guys, Randall?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t know why you would ever know about the people I’ve dated since I don’t like you and you don’t like me,” Randall makes a face, always on the defense around members of the Order. “But if you must know I have been since high school.” He shrugs. “I don’t really dig labels. It’s more of the vibe for me. And right now, I’m vibing double.” He winks at both Lilith and Hamish, who wink back. Gabrielle makes a disgusted face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how does this work?” Alyssa piped up again. “Between class and the Knights and now that you’re in the Order… Anyone ever feel left out or..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lilith shakes her head. “That’s why it </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> work. I mean, yeah we have different class loads and schedules and all that, but we’re in the same cults and we live together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamish frowns at her. “We’re not a cult.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re kind of a cult.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Order definitely is,” Randall chimes in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Lilith continues. “All that is kind of just an excuse to spend more time with each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus we’ve been through so much shit together.” Hamish adds, taking Randall’s hand that’s around Lilith’s shoulder. “It brought us together anyway. It wasn’t intentional but we work through sticky stuff because we listen to each other and we have open communication. Not because we agreed on it. Because these two are so damn hard headed we have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You are too!” Randall objects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also true,” he winks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well shit,” Gabrielle complains from her spot leaning on the bar. “Now I want to be in a throuple.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad,” Randall sticks his tongue out at her. “You’re already in a relationship neither of you want to be in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle directs her middle finger at him. “Fuck off. I don’t care how happy and supportive you are of each other. You’re all weird. All three of you. And gross.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, like you wouldn’t want a piece of this wolf ass,” Randall wiggles his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re disgusting,” Gabrielle responds with no emotion. “Whatever. I’m leaving. This wasn’t as fun as I was hoping it would be,” she turns to Alyssa. “You could take some advice from them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa scrunches her eyebrows. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The whole Jack shitshow. I want to see you two implode but also I know you’re gonna bring all your shit with you to the Order so work it out or get out. Byyeeeeeee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa glares at her as she leaves, slamming the door behind her. She turns back to the Knights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uhh… I guess I should go too. Glad to see you guys are… happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hamish is looking at here with vague sympathy and she hates it. “And don’t worry about Jack. He’s an idiot but he’s pretty good at the whole communication thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” she says as she gets up, putting her untouched cocktail on the table in front of her. “Thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaves and shakes her head. Sure, she and Jack had been through a lot together too, and he was fighting for her and communicating well the whole time. But that wasn’t the issue. Wait. What was the issue again? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was her…?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is a line from the episode of Single Parents I took this from (2x12) and yes, Gabrielle knew the whole time she was just in it for The Drama.</p><p>I'm prexenatious on tumblr and I take prompts because I can't think of any! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>